


Not Like the Myths

by Birdie_Writes_Stuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But nice ones, Gen, I tagged as nedcan but it's not really there right now, If I continue I'll make it more obvious, Ludwig and Feliciano are vampires, M/M, Paranormal, aka they don't bite people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Birdie_Writes_Stuff
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Lars's neighbours moved in, and ever since he's been losing sleep. The lights are on all night, and he's never even seen them in the day.None of his other neighbour's have said a thing, but Lars knew enough to know that it was suspicious.Looks like he'll have to investigate on his own.





	Not Like the Myths

**Author's Note:**

> We read Dracula in English and had to write a story where you're/someone else's neighbour's are vampires. It was actually really fun to write, and I'm curious to see if you guys would like more.

The lights were on again.

Lars squinted against the glaring brightness in the next house over, huffing in frustration. It wasn't really the lights that were the problem, not really. It was the twirling silhouettes behind the curtain that was. Every night since the couple had moved in they left them on, and Lars was losing sleep because of it. He could faintly hear the soft music in the silence in his own living room.

His other neighbour's haven't said much about it, passing it off as the couple just being shy. But Lars couldn't help but be a little suspicious.

A stream of low curses flew out of his mouth as he picked up his cell phone, dialing a number he knew by heart.

"What the hell, man?" a tired voice groaned on the other side after four rings. "Do you know what time it is here?"

Lars blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear, glancing at the time. 6am, which would mean it would be about...1am there in Ontario. He grimaced.

"Sorry," he apologized gruffly, his face starting to turn red. "Forgot about the time zone thing. I can let you go if you want, Matt."

Matthew sighed, "I'm up now. What's bothering you? Please tell me Al didn't do anything stupid."

Lars snorted, "No, Alfred didn't do anything. The lights are on again."

"...You're telling me that you woke me up at 1 in the morning because you're paranoid?"

"I'm not paranoid. But there's something fishy about them. I can feel it."

"I bet they _are_ fishy," Matthew teased, yawning. "Why don't you find out, Dr. Van Helsing?"

"You're saying you think they're vampires?" Lars inquired half-heartedly, hiding behind his curtains and staring out the window like a hawk.

"No, I just think you like to believe you're actually Van Helsing too much."

"Got us out of a lot of shit before, hasn't it?" Lars retorted.

"Maybe it did," Matthew responded with ease, "but I doubt it this time. The paranormal and myths aren't really...around anymore."

Lars paused and mulled over the situation once more, trying to remember details.

The lights always on at night, but the house never being awake by day. The strange arrival of more and more frequent bats. The seemingly long fingernails in the silhouettes.

"Lars? You there?"

Lars breathed out slowly, "I think they're vampires."

Matthew snorted. "Go to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow. You're tired and being, quite frankly, kind of stupid right now."

"They are. I'll prove it." Lars stated firmly.

There was silence for a few moments until he heard Matthew sigh again. "I won't be able to stop you anyways, will I?" he asked quietly, a hint of fond exasperation in his tone.

"No," Lars confirmed.

"Alright. Just…be careful." he said. "Night, Lars. Or morning, whatever."

Lars smiled slightly, "Goodnight, Matt. I'll call you later."

"You better." Matthew responded, ending the call.

Lars set his cell on the end table and walked slowly to the kitchen, a plan forming in his mind.

He'll prove it, for sure.

-

It took all day to complete the plan and getting the tests ready, including small breaks in between. It had to be consistent and fluid, in case things went south or something unexpected were to happen.

He remembered what happened to him in Matt in Luxembourg. He didn't want a repeat.

It was an hour or so after sunset did Lars finally dare to step out, a container of spaghetti filled with gloves of garlic in his hands and a pocket knife in his right-side pocket. The crucifix tucked neatly in his other pocket was the fail safe, but Lars silently hoped he wouldn't need to use it.

Walking the short path to his neighbour’s made his nerves crawl with anticipation. The small house seemed less threatening than it did in his own house. It looked cozy, small gray bricks lining the bottom with sandy-coloured siding around. The large windows, the sources of his frustration, fit nicely alongside the house. Tulips and roses bloomed around the front step, almost like it was welcoming him.

He stepped up cautiously, ringing the doorbell carefully and waited.

And waited.

Just as he was about to turn around and call it quits (and reluctantly Matthew to apologize), the door swung open with such suddenness that Lars squeaked slightly in surprise.

A blond, stern man stood on the other side, with taunt muscles and eyes that were as cold as the winter wind that blew through Alberta.

"Hallo," he said in a thick accent, "I do not believe we have met before."

Lars swallowed hard and nodded, "Hallo. We've been neighbours for a little bit, and I figured we could...get to know each other."

The man stiffened, "In the middle of the night?" he inquired curiously.

Lars nodded, hoping that his cheeks weren't as red as they felt to be, "Why not? It's a nice night; and I have no where I need to be."

The man opened his mouth to retort when a gentle voice bursted through the growing tension between the two.

"Ludwig! What would you like for- Oh! Hello!"

Lars hid a smirk at the way the man's - Ludwig's face flushed brightly as a short, tan man squeezed into the crowded doorway.

"My name is Lars. We've been neighbours for a while, so I decided to make something for you both."

The short man beamed at him, "That's so thoughtful! Please, come in!"

"Feliciano," Ludwig started, unsure.

"It's all right, Luddy. Mr. Lars seems nice." he chided, opening the door to let him in. Lars tried not to be suspicious as he glanced around the normal looking house. A few pictures of the two hung up on the walls, along with a few others Lars didn't recognize. He wondered briefly if they might be vampires too.

"What's in the container?" Feliciano asked as he hastily closed the door, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, right," Lars carefully walked over to the kitchen table and slowly lifted the lid. "It's a family recipe, but I didn't know how much of one of the ingredients to use, so I just put a few in just in case."

Ludwig relaxed as he sat down at the table, "Sounds nice."

Lars nodded as he whipped off the cover, exposing the gloves of garlic he left inside. Ludwig's face contorted into disgust and he suddenly looked like he was trying to fight off the green hue overtaking him. Feliciano on the other hand looked delighted.

"It looks delicious! I'll put it in the fridge to have for later."

Well, Feliciano was starting to seem negative for being a vampire. Ludwig, on the other hand…

Looks like he'll have to go to test number two.

He dug his hand into his pocket, fingering the blade, silently thanking himself for even _being_ a high fan of Dr. Van Helsing, despite Matthew's teasing. Most of these ideas came from him, anyways, so Matt could suck it.

"So, where do you two come from?" Lars asked buying time, but genuinely curious.

"I'm from Germany." Ludwig stated.

"I'm from Italy! My cousin from France was best friends with Ludwig's big brother! They decided to introduce us one day, and it was like love at first bit - sight! We moved here to the Netherlands to start a new life here. It was nice too, we came by plane. I felt as free as a bird!" he swooned, sighing happily. Ludwig smiled at him lovingly, and Lars had to admit he was getting a bit bored.

Maybe they _were_ normal.

"Yes, I bet you did." Lars hummed, mentally noting his screw-up and taking advantage of the new opportunity. "Speaking of flying creatures, I must say that there are quite a few bats than there usually is. I wonder what that's about."

Feliciano froze. "Well, that is quite strange, isn't it? We'll have to be careful." he said, though it was more directed at Ludwig, who nodded.

Lars grit his teeth. Anyone could be scared of bats. Only one more way to find out the real truth.

He cried out as the blade slit across his finger. Not deep of course, but just enough so that it would bleed just the tiniest bit. And of course, vampires love blood.

The couple started at his distress and rose from their seats.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig demanded sternly, and Lars really wished that he could laugh at his expression.

"Ah, sorry," Lars apologized quickly, pulling out his hand and showing his bloody pointer finger to the two. "I went to check the time, but I had forgotten my pocket knife was in there."

Both of their mouths quickly snapped open slightly, revealing gleaming sharp canine teeth. He swallowed a frightened yelp that bubbled from his throat and kept in place as they inched slowly forward.

"Pardon?" he asked nervously, sweat dripping down his and neck, making him feel gross.

Feliciano was the first to break out of the spell, laughing nervously as he firmly grabbed Ludwig's shoulder.

"Sorry. Do not fret, it is not deep. I...looked." Ludwig grunted out, clearing his throat as he looked away.

_Huh, where has that been said before?_

Still, Lars smiled slightly and nodded his head even though his brain was practically screaming unintelligibly.

"I think I should head out now. It is getting quite late." he paused as his phone rang. _Matthew!_ _Perfect!_ "I'm terribly sorry, I'll be back in a moment."

He didn't bother waiting for their responses as he practically leapt out the front door, smashing the answer button on his phone.

"Matt," he hissed, "I think they _are_ vampires!"

Matthew laughed, "I was calling to let you know I was coming over next week, but I supposed your news is important as well."

Lars coughed in embarrassment, "Sorry. I'm looking forward to your visit. It's been a long while since I've seen you, old friend."

"It has, but thank god for technology. Now, did you call them out?"

"No. You called before I could. I am right after I hang up."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

He played with his other pant pocket, "I have a crucifix."

He could see the smirk through the phone. "Good luck, Lars."

Before he could retort, Matthew had hung up. He cursed as he shoved the phone in his pocket and pulled the crucifix out of his other one. Now was his chance.

He burst through the front door once more, determination clearing his mind. Feliciano and Ludwig jumped up from where they had been seated at the table, surprise covering their faces.

"Are you two vampires?" Lars demanded.

Ludwig and Feliciano stuttered, spewing out refusals at his question.

Lars lifted the crucifix from his side and practically shoved it in front of their faces. They flinched and howled unhuman-like, stepping back from it in utter disgust.

"Stop! I will explain!" Feliciano snarled.

Lars put the crucifix gently on the table and crossed his arms, waiting impatiently.

"Yes, we are vampires." he admitted softly, ignoring Ludwig's loud protests, "but we are not like the ones in the stories. We do not wish to drink people's blood; only the flies that bite us first, or just regular food."

"Flies? Like Renfield? Than why were you two ready to pounce me earlier?"

Ludwig sighed, "Kind of. We hadn't eaten anything in over a few days, actually. We lost control, and I apologize deeply. It will not happen again."

"And the spaghetti? Why was Ludwig the only one who was extremely affected?"

Ludwig shrugged, "I’m...not used to it."

Feliciano giggled, "I've grown so used to it that it doesn't bug me anymore! I use garlic in nearly all my dishes. I actually really enjoy it now."

Lars breathed in deeply and chuckled with relief.

Feliciano glanced at him curiously, "Why are you not freaking out?"

"Me and my friend have been hunting down the paranormal since we were little kids. We ended up going separate ways a few years ago, keeping contact with each other and all. We wanted to live an actual normal life, so I chose to move back to Europe, where most of my friends live and he decided to stay in Canada to be closer with his brother. But it looks like I can't escape the paranormal." he chuckled again, running a hand through his spiked hair. "I'm also a huge fan of Dr. Van Helsing."

Ludwig huffed in amusement, "Seems so."

"We promise to not cause you any trouble." Feliciano said sheepishly.

"I'm not too worried about you two. Carry on, don't mind me."

"You can still come over, you know." Ludwig smiled slightly and outstretched his hand. "We can tell you about our tales."

Lars cracked a small smile, "Sounds good to me." he agreed, shaking Ludwig's hand.

Now, if only Matt would agree to start up the Paranormal Group again...


End file.
